


KHÔNG CÓ GÌ

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Gift, Happy birthday Hakuba, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Summary : Không có gì…!Disclaim :Họ là của Aoyama sama, nhưng họ sinh ra để thuộc về nhau  ^^P/s : Fanfic mừng sinh nhật Hakuba Saguru, chúc anh một ngày sinh nhật ngọt ngào bên anh Kid =))
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	KHÔNG CÓ GÌ

Đó là một ngày giữa hè đầy oi ả.  
Cũng như bao nơi khác của thành phố Tokyo náo nhiệt này, mọi người vẫn còn xôn xao với phi vụ của gã đạo chích mang tên Kaitou Kid vào tối hôm trước. Và cũng như mọi người, những trò ảo thuật của hắn luôn khiến khán giả thích thú và tò mò, kể cả khi viên đá quý được trả về lại với chủ nhân của nó, câu chuyện vẫn chưa kết thúc.  
Nó âm ỉ len trong từng ngóc ngách của con phố, trên những toà nhà sang trọng hay những quán ăn đắt tiền. Len lỏi cả vào ngôi trường trung học Ekoda quen thuộc.  
\- Lần này tên KID lại thành công !_ Aoko nhăn mặt khó chịu khi thấy chiếc ti vi màn hình lớn bên hè phố gần đó chiếu thông tin của KID  
Trước mỗi buổi học họ lại như thế, dừng lại một chút trên hè phố với chiếc cặp sách trên tay và trò chuyện rôm rả.

\- Tại sao những sẽ xấu như hắn lại luôn toại nguyện chứ, thật không công bằng. Cảnh sát của bố tớ đã làm việc rất chăm chỉ._ Và phần nhiều Aoko sẽ lại càu nhàu về phi vụ thành công của KID.  
Cô nàng chả bao giờ thấy vui vẻ trong các phi vụ của hắn, có lần còn mang cả bảng biểu phản đối sự xuất hiện của hắn.  
\- Thôi nào, hắn cũng có lý do riêng của mình mà._ Kaitou Kuroba , cậu bạn thanh mai trúc mã cùng lớp của cô nàng đáp lại.  
Vẫn như mọi khi, cậu ta luôn đứng về phía của tên siêu trộm ấy. Ngưỡng mộ những phi vụ của hắn, tán dương những trò ảo thuật của hắn và vui mừng khi thấy vài cô em xinh đẹp nào đó gia nhập lực lượng Fan hùng hậu. Biết làm sao được, trên đời này làm gì có ai chống đối chính mình.  
\- Phải đấy, biết đâu Kaitou KID có sở thích sưu tập những viên đá quý_Đột nhiên một giọng nói thanh trong cất lên_ Và hắn không thể cưỡng lại chúng.

Xuất hiện bên cạnh họ là cô nàng hoa khôi Akako xinh đẹp của lớp. Quyến rũ bởi gương mặt xinh đẹp và thân hình gợi cảm, nhưng có lẽ thứ làm nên sự thu hút không thể cưỡng lại của cô nàng chính là nét thần bí tựa như một nữ phù thuỷ với những ma pháp tình yêu.  
Akako bước đến gần chỗ Kaitou, cố ý rút ngắn khoảng cách cùng cậu ta một cách triệt để. Nhưng Kuroba Kaitou lại chẳng hể để tâm việc đó.  
\- Cũng có thể là nhưng thế, giống như Aoko thích những thế dễ thương còn Akako lại quan tâm đến lá bài hay những quả cầu pha lê vậy…_ Aoko cúi mặt trầm ngâm rồi ngẩng lên dõng dạc khẳng định _ Nhưng lấy đồ của người khác thì không tốt chút nào cả.  
\- Tôi lại nghĩ biết đâu hắn ta đang tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó_ Lần này thì một giọng nam xen vào _ Một thứ chỉ có thể tìm thấy khi đánh cắp những viên đá dưới ánh trăng.  
Mang theo chất giọng Nhật Bản pha lẫn chút thanh âm Anh Quốc, giọng người thám tử trẻ vừa ấm áp lại vừa ngọt ngào đến lạ.  
Kaitou nhìn Hakuba với đôi mắt lườm nguýt không mấy vui vẻ. Hắn tự hỏi vì sao gã này luôn thích châm chích và mang câu chuyện của KID vào cuộc trò chuyện như vậy.  
Hắn cũng không thích cái cách cậu ta đột nhiên tiếp cận mình dưới góc nhìn của một thám tử đầy soi mói

\- Sẵn tiện nói về tìm kiếm gì đó, hình như Hakuba đang quan tâm đến mấy mẫu nước hoa của thương hiệu gì đó nhỉ?_ Aoko quay sang hỏi  
\- À là sản phẩm mẫu giới hạn vừa sắp ra mắt của thương hiệu Versace, chắc là khoảng một tháng nữa sẽ được bán._ Hakuba nhìn vào một cửa tiệm sang trọng gần đó, mỉm cười có vẻ như mong đợi.  
Nước hoa là một trong những đam mê của thám tử trẻ trở về từ London. Cũng giống như việc đuổi theo KID, theo đuổi những lọ nước hoa đắt tiền luôn là niềm vui của Hakuba Saguru.  
\- Bây giờ chỉ mới là cuối tháng bảy, phải chờ tận một tháng sau…_ Aoko tặc lưỡi buông tiếng thở dài.  
Kaitou không nói gì, hắn chỉ im lặng quan sát.  
Một tháng nữa.  
Vậy là tháng tám rồi…  
………………………………………….

Tiệc sinh nhật của Hakuba được chuẩn bị khá tươm tất khi ở Anh Quốc, nó được xem như một buổi tiệc tối với những món ăn ngon, nhạc giao hưởng sang trọng và tất nhiên không quên những món bánh kem và nến lung linh. Đó là một phần trong văn hoá phương tây, nhất là khi ở vị trí của một gia đình như Hakuba.  
Nhưng khi thám tử London quay về Nhật Bản, buổi tiệc đã trở nên đơn giản hơn, chỉ gói gọn lại thành những món quà của bạn bè hay người thân gửi đến. Hakuba là một người ga lăng lịch thiệp, với khả năng giao tiếp giỏi cùng vẻ ngoài hào hoa cậu ta dường như trở thành một hình mẫu tuyệt vời trong lòng người khác. Nhưng thám tử trẻ lại khá ít bạn bè thân thiết. Cậu ta dành phần nhiều thời gian cho các vụ án, còn với các mối quan hệ mọi thứ chỉ dừng lại ở mức xã giao  
\- Đây là quà của Aoko ! Sinh nhật vui vẻ nhé Hakuba !_ Aoko tươi cười đặt món quà trong chiếc hộp màu xanh lơ với ruy băng chiếc nơ xinh xắn về phía cậu bạn thám tử  
\- Tuy là không thân thiết với cậu, nhưng tôi nghĩ vẫn nên có một món quà._ Akako đưa cho Hakuba một món quà được đặt trong một chiếc hộp màu đen huyền bí.  
Đó là món quà cuối cùng Hakuba được nhận từ những người bạn trong lớp học của mình. Không quá nhiều nhưng vừa đủ cho những sự quan tâm. Bất chợt Aoko thấy một chiếc hộp giấy tinh xảo đắt tiền với hai màu đen trắng đặt trên bàn Hakuba. Cô nàng tò mò hỏi.

\- Cái này là… ?!  
\- Đây là mẫu nước hoa mới của hãng Bvlgari._ Hakuba Saguru bình thản đáp với nụ cười ôn dịu trên môi.  
\- Không phải hôm trước cậu nói muốn mua nước hoa của Versace ?  
\- Ban đầu dự định là như thế_ Thám tử trẻ gật đầu _Nhưng tôi cảm thấy mẫu ấy không hợp với mình cho lắm, tôi thích mùi hương truyển thống của Versace, nhưng mẫu mới này lại là một chấm phá độc đáo mới.  
Nâng hộp nước hoa trên tay, Hakuba Saguru mỉm cười tiếp tục nói. Màu tóc nâu vàng đẹp thanh tao trên nước da trắng vẻ thư sinh của thám tử trẻ.  
\- Tôi không thích thay đổi quá nhiều, vừa đúng lúc Bvlgari lại có mẫu dùng cho mùa hè này._ Thám tử London nhẹ nhún vai_So với mẫu kia, thì mua cái này sẽ hợp với tôi hơn. Một món quà sinh nhật tôi mua tự tặng mình.  
\- Thú vị thật !_ Aoko nói như đang reo lên.  
Một món quà nhật tự tặng cho bản thân như cách nói lời cảm ơn với chính mình. Cô nàng chưa từng nghĩ đến ý tưởng này bao giờ. Thật quá tuyệt vời….~  
\- Ơ..Kaitou, cậu chuẩn bị quà gì cho Hakuba kun không ?  
Cô nàng thanh mai trúc mã mang tên Aoko quay sang hỏi cậu bạn của mình.  
\- Không có ! Tại sao tôi lại phải tặng cho cậu ta chứ ?_ Kaitou Kuroba nói với chất giọng lãnh đạm và gương mặt không mấy hài lòng như mọi khi.  
Đôi khi Aoko thật không hiểu, vì sao Kaitou luôn có thái độ thế này mỗi khi nói chuyện với Hakuba. Nó không hẳn là bài xích hay thù ghét, chỉ đơn giản giống như là đang giận dỗi hay không hài lòng vì điều gì đó.  
\- Kaitou ~  
Aoko cất tiếng gọi nhưng cậu bạn kia đã quay trở về chỗ ngồi của mình. Thiếu niên mang danh con trai ảo thuật gia Toichi nổi tiếng cứ thế đặt chiếc cặp xách của mình lên bàn học rồi kéo ghế ngồi xuống.  
Đôi mày thám tử của Hakuba Saguru nhẹ chau lại lại như suy luận một điều gì đó. Không quá rõ ràng nhưng cậu ta có thể trông thấy những điều bất bình thường dù là nhỏ nhất.

…………………………………….  
Hakuba Saguru quay về nhà bằng chiếc xe mui trần quen thuộc. Bình thường thám tử trẻ hiếm khi dùng đến nó, bởi cậu không thích quá khoa trương tại trường học, đa số việc lăn bánh của nó sẽ phục vụ trong các phi vụ truy đuổi KID hay một công việc đặc biệt nào đó. Nhưng hôm nay là một ngày khá quan trọng, ngày thứ hai trong năm sau 14/02 mà thám tử London có thể mang nhiều quà về nhà.  
Hakuba rất trong trọng những tình cảm người khác dành cho mình, nên thám tử trẻ không muốn bất kỳ món quà nào gặp trầy xước trên đoạn đường trở về nhà. Điều đó giải thích lý do thám tử trẻ mang những món quà của mình về nhà bằng xe riêng.

Nắng chiều phủ xuống con đường với những tán cây thật dịu dàng…  
Bất chợt Hakuba trông thấy một người đằng xa phía trước có chút quen thuộc.  
Kaitou Kuroba đang đưa cho một cô bé lạ trạc bảy tám tuổi một chiếc hộp nào đó được thắt nơ. Sự tò mò trong cơ thể thám tử London bỗng giống như một con bạch tuộc sống đang ngọ nguậy đầy khó chịu. Nhưng khác với những viên cảnh sát tò mò hay những thám tử muốn lao người vào cuộc truy bắt KID, Hakuba Saguru luôn điềm đạm trước mọi thách thức.  
Im lặng chờ đợi người kia đi rồi, Hakuba Saguru mới đẩy cửa bước xuống khỏi xe. Thám tử tóc nâu vàng bước nhanh đến chỗ cô bé gái kia xem thử  
Trước mặt thám tử thiếu niên điển trai là một cô bé với đôi mắt hoe hoe đỏ dường như đã được dụi nhiều lần qua trước đó. Quần áo có chút cũ kỹ nhưng vẫn được là ủi tươm tất. Thân hình dù có hơi gầy guộc nhưng đôi mắt sáng của cô bé khiến gương mặt thêm tươi tắn.  
Một thứ đặc biệt đang nằm trong bàn tay cô bé, tuy chỉ mới nhìn qua một lần nhưng Hakuba có thể nhớ rõ được nó.  
\- Lọ nước hoa đẹp quá, em đã mua nó ở đâu vậy ?_ Chàng thám tử điển trai cất giọng êm dịu  
Cô bé ngước đôi mắt đen lay láy như một viên ngọc trai đêm nhìn về phía Hakuba Saguru  
\- Có một anh trai tốt bụng đã tặng cho em, vì hôm nay là sinh nhật của ba em._ Cô bé tươi cười nói, như không giấu được sự vui mừng của mình.  
Hakuba hơi thoáng ngạc nhiên một chút, rồi cậu chàng đáp lại bằng một nụ cười thật thân thiện.

\- Tuyệt thật, anh ấy có mặc đồng phục giống anh không ?_ Thám tử trẻ hỏi lại để chắc chắn những suy luận trong đầu mình.  
Với những thám tử chuyên nghiệp và tài ba, mọi suy luận đều chỉ là suy nghĩ một chiều nếu nó không được chứng mình bằng lời khai của nhân chứng hay bằng chứng xác thực sự việc.  
\- A..hình như là giống y hệt_ Cô bé chuyển tầm mắt lên trên nhớ lại _Có điều tóc anh ấy màu đen cơ.  
Hakuba Saguru có thể khẳng định đến 90% nhưng điều mình đang suy luận. Nhưng sau tất cả, thám tử trẻ London cần một bằng chứng sau cùng để thuyết phục hoàn toàn những phân tích của bản thân  
\- Anh có thể xem thử lọ nước hoa không ?  
Cô bé thoáng chút phân vân do dự, nhưng có vẻ vì sự ấm áp thanh nhã của Hakuba mà cô bé đưa lọ nước hoa trên tay mình cho thám tử. Đôi mắt màu trà bá tước lướt lên từng đường nét của thứ bằng thuỷ tinh xinh đẹp đặt trong tay mình lúc này.

Đó là mẫu giới hạn của Versace mới nhất – thứ mà cách đây không lâu thám tử London đã dự định sẽ chọn mua nó và đặt vào một vị trí đặc biệt trên kệ những lọ nước hoa mà mình sưu tập. Trên hộp còn có chiếc nơ bằng ruy băng màu trắng kẻ sọc xanh tinh khôi, không quá cầu kỳ nhưng vừa đủ để cho thấy sự chuẩn bị cẩn trọng và chu đáo của người đã mua nó.  
Quả là kẻ được mệnh danh ảo thuật gia dưới trăng từng làm điên đầu lực lượng cảnh sát, cho dù là phi vụ lừng lẫy hay một món quà cho người đặc biệt, đầu được chuẩn bị không chút sai sót nào.  
Hakuba Saguru tỉ mỉ xong quan sát xong nhẹ mỉm cười.  
………………………..  
Ngôi nhà chứa đựng những điều bí mật của vị ảo thuật gia nổi danh nhất Nhật Bản chìm vào ánh chiều tà màu nhàn nhạt.  
Kaitou đóng cánh của lại sau khi bước vào bên trong phòng riêng của mình. Mọi thứ đã sẵn sàng và hắn đang chuẩn bị cho phi vụ sắp tới của mình. Chỉ còn một vài thứ cần kiểm tra lại nữa thôi, tối nay sẽ hoàn tất trọn vẹn.  
Bất chợt từ phía điện thoại có tin nhắn gửi vào.  
Một tin nhắn đến từ số điện thoại không được lưu trong máy, nhưng lại lưu kỹ trong tâm trí hắn. Nếu thám tử bị khiêu khích bởi những điều bí mật đầy tò mò, thì siêu đạo chích là kẻ luôn cuốn vào những thách thức khó khăn.  
Không biết là trong tin nhắn đó ghi những gì, nhưng khi đọc được, khoé môi Kid đã vẽ nên một cười nửa miệng tự tin và ngạo nghễ. Hắn ngưng ngay việc chuẩn bị phi vụ tối hôm đó để làm một việc quan trọng với hắn hơn.

Còn tin nhắn từ thám tử London một thời gian sau được mở ra xem lại, nội dung của nó là  
« Thật sự không có quà gì tặng tôi sao ? Chỉ còn vài tiếng nữa là hết ngày rồi, tôi thật sự rất mong đợi đấy »


End file.
